Valley Fair
by Dana2184
Summary: Its Morgans birthday. what better way then meet the guys of big time rush and spend the whole entire day with them? ONE SHOT. Kendall/OC & James/OC


**A/N okay so I know I said that I wouldn't do another story until I finished the other two stories. But this is going to be only one chapter. I have this idea in my head and it won't go away. I'm extremely tired because of last night (32812) not that any of you care and it doesn't matter anymore. Anyways I hope you like this story and the other two Until We Meet Again and New Guys. With that side enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush, how cool would that be? And I do not own valley fair even though that would be the coolest thing ever. Anyways here's the story. the youtube account is fake**

It was a typical June Tuesday day. I was still asleep considering it was 7 am, I mean who wants to be up at seven am with nothing to do, I sure don't want to me. and then I had gotten up at exactly 7:15 am. Morgan had run into the room that I shared with her. We had a king size bed which practically took up the whole room that was a good normal room for a girl. oh you're probably wondering who I am and who morgan is. So let me tell you who we are.

My name is Ana Leigh Schmidt. I'm 19 years old and Morgan is my best friend's little sister and she just turned 18 today. Oh and we live in Mankato, Minnesota. Anyways back to the story.

Morgan jumped on the bed and yelled Ana wake up! it's my birthday and we are going to Valley Fair!

I rolled over and groaned. I really didn't want to be up at what seemed to be at the crack of dawn. I went back to sleep and then morgan got off the bed and started to tickle me to wake up. and when that didn't work she knew what would.

"Ana Kendall is standing in this room and his shirt is off!" she yelled

I shot up and scratched my head and then stretched. I looked all around the room and then I got disappointed when I didn't see him. I don't know why I keep falling for that. She always uses that when I have to get up early and each time she uses it I fall for it.

"moms making breakfast and you need to get in the shower" she said leaving

I got up and went to the kitchen and had breakfast it was turkey bacon and blueberry pancakes. They are morgans favorite. After I got done eating I went to take a shower. 30 minutes later I got out. It would've took me half the time if my hair wasn't so long.

I made my way to my bedroom and I got dressed. I put on swim trunks and white wife beater. I knew since I was taking her to valley fair and they have a water park there as well I was bound to be dragged to the water rides. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and I went out the room and into the living room. I had gotten my shoes on and I was waiting for morgan to get done grabbing our gym bag which was full of different clothes to change into later on.

When she was done grabbing the bag I grabbed the keys and the ipod and we left the house.

"bye girls have a good day at the fair I love you drive safe" mom said

"bye mom and we will. We love you two" morgan and I said together

After that I had pulled out of the drive way and made our way to the fair.

"I can't believe we are going to the fair for my birthday and mom is letting you take her car" morgan said excitingly

"ha-ha I know right and happy 18th birthday" I said turning up the radio.

Since my ipod was already plugged in it started to randomly play a song it was Love drunk by boys like girls. Morgan and I loved that song. It was 9:45 am and we had 15 minutes until the fair opened and we still had 30 minutes to go to get there.

"see I told you we should've left at 8 am" she complain

"yah morgi cuz then we'd have and hour and 30 minutes til it opened what'd we do? Sit in the car and stare out into the sky" I commented

Thirty minutes later we had gotten to the fair and parked. I turned off the car and hid everything in the car. I even left the keys in it. the car has a keypad so I was able to leave the keys in the car. We got to the booth to get our tickets and we went on some rides and then when we went to get something to drink I had heard music starting.

We made our way to the stage and morgan almost fainted when she saw who it was. I on the other hand was surprised to see them here and on that stage. There was a decent amount of people that were at the stage it was about 20 people or so. I had taken her to a table and told her to stay there while I go get her some food. When I came back I had bumped into one of the guys and spilled a cup of orange soda on his tank top.

"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to bump into you and I'm so sorry about spilling the soda on your shirt" I said looking up at the guy.

He had dirty blonde hair with amazing green eyes and cool eyebrows. He just smiled at me and took off his shirt.

"so you're going to go around the fair the whole day without a shirt on?" I asked shaking my head

"well it's okay that you bumped into me, I've been sorta eyeing you since I saw you walk into the area so I was trying to find a way to talk to you" he said

"well the first step wouldn't be you taking off your shirt. It would've just simply be you coming over to me and saying hi" I said bluntly

"I thought you were a fan girl so I wasn't sure how you were going to react to me" he said shyly

"actually I can't be a fan girl if I have no idea who you are" I stated

"that's fair enough. By the way whats your name" he asked

"Ana Leigh" I said

"oh so just one name?" he question

"well that is one more than yours so then yes" I said walking over to the table to put the stuff down. I then walked back over to him.

"my name is Kendall Knight" he noted

"well nice to meet you kendall" I said taking off my tank top to reveal my sports bar and my belly button ring and my tattoos

"wh-what are you doing" he stuttered

"here it's a guy's wife beater and I'm sure it's your size it's an extra-large I'm sure you can fit it." I said handing it to him

He took it and I walked away. I heard one of his friends say "what just happened" I had sat down and I was eating nachos with Morgan and she was drinking her gater aid. "oh peni I'm going to grab a water bottle I'll be right back" she just nodded her head. I got up and went to get a water bottle and then I ran into kendall again.

"so twice in one day" he winked

"in your dreams hot shot" I giggled and sat down

"ana where's your shirt" morgan asked confused

"oh umm well I ran into a guy-" I started but I was cut off before I could even finish

"and she spilt soda all over my shirt so once I took mine off she gave me hers" kendall finished

"mo-mo calm down before you turn your head" I whispered

She nodded her head and slowly turned her head and saw james sitting there next to her. I was surprised that she hadn't freaked out yet and I spoke to soon.

"oh my gosh your-you-your ja-james diam-diamond" she stuttered

He just nodded his head and put his arm around her shoulder. Oh crap he shouldn't have done that.

"whats your name cutie" he said smiling at her

"I-im uh im uh" she stuttered

"Her name is morgan it's her birthday today she just turned 18 and if you can't tell she a huge fan of yours and is totally in love with you" I said

He just smiled and said to morgan "well little lady would you like to go on a ride with me"

She just nodded her head and looked at me with her begging eyes. I was hesitant I just met him and I wasn't sure if I should let her go alone with him by herself.

"please ana Leigh you can come with us" he begged

I just sighed and said "I'm not sure, I mean"

"oh come on we'll go with" kendall said smiling at me.

"okay fine. Where do you want to go morgi" I asked her

"power tower" she smiled wide

"power tower, whats that" all the guys asked

Me and morgan got up and we smiled and started walking to the bridge to the power tower. Once we got in line the guys were getting scared.

"oh you can't tell me that the guys from big time rush is scared of heights are you" I joked

"no not at all" carlos said

"alright so mo you should stand behind james so you two can sit on a two seat one together" I said

"yay" I heard her say

I just stood there with the other three guys behind me. once it was our turn to go on the ride I was in the middle between carlos and kendall with logan on kendall's right.

I was stoked for this ride it was one of my favorites. And I was excited that I was going to ride it with three very cute guys next to me.

"I can't believe we are-" and that's all kendall got to say before I took over screaming as the ride shot up to the top and dropped a few times lowering it little by little.

"dude this is so excite-" and that's all carlos got to say before I finished screaming as the ride dropped all the way back down

Once it was over we got out and we were walking back across the bridge to the other side.

"how amazing was that" I yelled pumped up

"that was really scary" kendall admitted

"ha-ha really that was like the best ride ever!" morgan yelled jumping up and down

"oh that was only because you were holding james' hand the whole time" I snickered

We started to walk and then I had gotten curious. "don't you guys have to sing again" I asked

"no not until three and its only 12:30" logan answered me

I just nodded and we kept walking and we made our way back over to the entrance of the fair.

"so don't you want your shirt back" kendall asked

"no you can keep it, I have more at home. It's just a shirt I'm sure I can live without it" I replied

"nice tattoos and belly ring by the way" he said winking at me

"thanks" I said

Kendall had put his arm around my shoulders and I was reaching my hand up to scratch my face and that's when he took my hand and locked our fingers together. I thought it was really cute. We had made it to this one ride were it goes around in a circle and it goes upside down. The only thing that keeps you safe is the door that locks on the side and gravity.

"I love this ride you can do either singles or doubles" I said giggling

I grabbed logans hand and we got in line. I know that kendall and I have a little thing, but hey I don't know if he likes me the same way I like him. And one way to find out if he gets jealous. Morgan had grabbed carlos hand and got in line behind us. The other two just got in line.

"I guess I'm doubling with kendall" james laughed

"if you don't want to get punched I suggest we ride singles" kendall said

"aw whats wrong Kenny you don't want to ride with james" I winked at him

We all got on. I sat in front of logan and morgan sat in front carlos. James had one to himself and so did kendall. After the ride was over we started walking to the log ride.

"so what does that tattoo mean" kendall said pointing at my side

"oh it says Life's too short to be organized" I said bluntly

"awesome so why do you have it" he question

"oh because it pretty much explains why my car/gym bag/room/studio is so messy" I pointed out

"ha-ha that's my quote" he stated

"yah now that I think about it. that's where I got it from" I said winking at him

We all got into one seat and we were going up and once we reached the top we were all screaming and hollering and then that's when we got splashed of water covered us. After we got off me and morgan sped walked for the bridge and waited there for the next boat to go by to splash us again. after that we decided to go on an air ride to get dried off.

"whats this one of" kendall asked

"oh um it's a heart with an arrow going through it" I said

"whats it for" he asked curiously

"umm well when I was I 15 my dad had left me and my mom and now I'm afraid to love anyone or by anyone or be in a relationship with someone" I said

He just nodded his head like he kinda understood.

"hey I get james this time" I said

"fine then I get kendall" morgan said grumpily

Carlos and logan sat together. And we were all sitting behind/in front of each other. Luckily carlos and logan sat between james and I and kendall and morgan. Because I really didn't want kendall to hear my conversation with james.

"you know that kendall likes you" james mention

"yah, wait what" I was confused

"I can tell by him just looking at you, the way that he gets jealous if you want to go on a ride with one of us guys, he never gets jealous unless he likes the girl or really cares about her" james said

Before I was able to say anything or process what he had just told me. the ride shot forward within three seconds. It went from 0 to 75 miles per hour within three seconds. I loved this ride. It's called the corkscrew. It goes up and twists and then shoots backwards and twists up a little bit and then it drops you a little bit so it makes you feel like your falling and then it goes to the other side and twist up and then it comes to a stop fast but slowly.

After we got done it was 2 o'clock and we decided to eat some lunch. I wasn't that hungry but I was really thirsty. So we walked to the middle of the fair and I told them just to sit there and I'll get the food. James came with me to help me and to finish our talk that we had early.

"so you really think he likes me" I asked

"he wouldn't have taken your shirt if he didn't. he wouldn't have asked about your tattoos. If he really didn't like you. And he would've just said oh its cool and left when you ran into him earlier" james noted

I just sighed and grabbed the food and he grabbed the drinks. We made our way back to the table and we sat down. There was two seats opened and james took the one between carlos and morgan leaving me with the spot between logan and kendall.

"thanks for getting us the food and drinks" carlos said

"yah I mean you didn't have to pay for the stuff" logan added

"no worries it's just food and it doesn't matter how much it was. It was just food and drinks" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Kendall just sat there before he started to eat anything. I didn't talk after I answered logan, I wanted to make him jealous the first time with logan but then when I got on the ride with james I just needed to talk to someone. I have morgan but she's only 12 we tell each other everything but she isn't a guy so she wouldn't know what he was thinking. Kendall, morgan and the guys where all talking and laughing and I just sat there quite I already finished my gater aid and my bottle of water and they didn't seem to notice that I was quite.

The only reason why I was so quite was because of the fact that I had hurt kendall before we even started anything. I know that he'll be on the road and there is going to be thousands of more girls that would catch his attention but I didn't mean to hurt him. I would catch him glance over at me a couple of times but I just shrugged it off and didn't think twice of it. by the time that the guys had to go on stage morgan wanted to sit there and watch them. I just let her be and listened to them sing.

I wasn't really in the mood to watch their performance it was their last one for the day but still I really didn't want to. Thirty minutes into their show I decided to watch the last half hour of it. kendall had looked at me a lot and stared at me a lot but I just shrugged it off once again. by the time that they were done I was on the phone with my mom.

"I mean yah he's really cute, but he probably just sees me as just another girl who only likes him for his fame and fortune which I really could care less about" I said to my mom

"well honey you need to prove him wrong and don't make him anymore jealous then you already have" my mom said

I had put my phone on speaker and set my phone down morgan went to get some water. She came back and sat down and I was still talking to my mom. And the guys had sat down without me noticing it.

"how do I do that? I'm just another girl to him plus he can do way better than me"

"who is she talking to" I heard logan ask

"her mom" morgan said

"did he ask about your tattoos" my mom asked bluntly

"yah he did, and he figured out the quote was one that he lives by" I stated

"let me guess he has blue eyes doesn't he" she question

"umm actually he has amazing green eyes and dirty blonde hair and he's like 6'2" I noted

"well that's a first"

"yah I know but Hes extremely good looking"

"well just be careful"

"I will"

"Kendall says hi"

"is he there"

"yes he is wanna talk to him"

"yah"

My brother had gotten on the phone so now I was talking to him

"annie" my brother yelled

"kendall john" I said smiling

"so you still like that kendall guy I hear"

"shush and yes I do but I know for a fact he doesn't like me like that"

"stop being so hard on yourself"

"kay big brother"

"love you"

"love you to" and after I said that I hung up

I had put my phone back into my pocket and just sat back. I then realized that the guys were sitting there and I was a little bit embarrassed but I shrugged it off like nothing had happened.

"Are you the girl with that youtube account? Anadotcom" kendall asked nervously

"yah that would be me" I said

"so whose dana" carlos asked confused

"my real names is Dana Leigh Schmidt. But I go by Ana Leigh" I answered him

"shes very talented, she sings, acts, dances, writes and writes songs. Shes very talented" morgan stated

"thanks morgi for telling them what I do" I said sheepishly

She just nodded her head was smiling really big. Oh crap what is she going to do now.

"you know that I think about it you do look extremely familiar minus the fact that you are on youtube." Kendall said

"are you from Kansas" I asked him

He nodded yes and I thought about it for a while.

"are you friends with a guy who goes by dbelt" I asked

"Yes I am, how you know" he was curious

"and you wrote the song memories and melodies right"

"right"

"I was that girl in the video" I stated

After the fair I had left with morgan. It was 3:45 pm and we still had to shower get changed and get to my dance studio. I almost sped the whole way home. We manage to get home in one piece and didn't get pulled over luckily. I dropped off the bag and ran to the shower with morgan on my fleet. I used our bathroom while she used her mom's bathroom. About 20 minutes later I was out and I got dressed.

I had put on leggings and short shorts with a blue shirt that had a big pink heart on it. part of the shirt hung down due to the fact that it was one of those shirts that had put of the sleeve down. And I threw my hair up into a high really messy bun I grabbed my keys and morgan was already in the car waiting, she had only been waiting for five minutes so it was okay.

Once I had pulled up I had notice four cars. Its Tuesday I don't have anyone on Tuesday and there is no class today. Hmm I wonder who they could belong to. Morgan jumped out of the car at the same time I had gotten out. I locked it and walked into the building. There was four guys were spread out around the studio and were wearing comfy clothes.

"It's nice enough for you to show up" James said laughing.

"Why are you guys here and how did you get in" I question

"Umm someone named Stacie let us stay here since we told her we were waiting for you" Carlos answered

I just nodded and told Morgan to go warm up or go sit on the computer doing whatever she wanted to. She just nodded and left to warm up and then went to the computer.

"Is there a reason why you guys are here" I asked

"Yah because we need to learn some choreography and everyone said that you were the best person to teach" Logan said

I just nodded and looked at Kendall "hey it's nice to know you know how to were a shirt" I laughed

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? I mean you are the one who went around the fair in only a sports bra" Kendall said giggling

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing and like that it's the only thing I had on" I stated

Kendall just smiled and winked at me then he sat down on the ground with the rest of them.

I was stretching and I was getting weird looks that I saw through the mirror of how flexible I am.

"You guys do realize that I can see every move that you do through the mirrors right. I don't even have to turn around to see that both kendall and james has a dumbfounded look on their face, that carlos is trying to figure out how I'm doing this with my leg while im talking. And that you Logan are so glad that you aren't the only flexible one of group as of right now" I said shaking my head and continued to stretch

That had seemed to catch their attention. They were all still just sitting there not doing anything and boy will they regret that.

"Alright get on your feet and let's see what you all know" I said

"Bu-but we didn't eve stretch" James complained

"You had all the time in the world to stretch but you guys decided to just sit there and watch me stretch. And you'll soon regret that" I said evilly

"Do we get to" Kendall started to say

I just cut him off and said "nope. We have two hours and then we have to pick up the rest tomorrow sometime. I have to go to the studio and record a song"

I walked over to the stereo to turn it on but I had to tell Morgan something

"Morgan get my credit card and go online and buy big time rush tickets. Their show is next week and I forgot to buy them. I had gotten the VIP passes just not the actual tickets" I said

She just nodded and went to grab my wallet out of the gym bag. But before she could make any purchase James had said not to even worry about it, he'll get us in. I just nodded and she left my credit card alone on the desk and I had turned the stereo up and stuck had begun to play. I love this song and I love dancing to it. The boys just grinned and started dancing but they were horrible at it. Well everyone but Carlos. He actually knew what he was doing and he was picking up on the routine quicker than the other boys did.

I had started to sing along to the song that was playing. And stuck was still playing for the 8th time. After I was done singing all the guys were staring at me with a confused look on their faces and their moths were open. I just rolled my eyes and told Carlos that he was done for the day. He had picked up the choreography after the second time running through it. He nodded and went to take a shower and change.

An hour had gone by and we were done with everything. The guys went to take a shower and so did I. there are two locker rooms one for women and the other for men. All the guys were done and sitting in the room and I had come out 15 minutes later. I was dressed and ready to leave with Morgan. I was wearing jeans and a neon green tank top. My hair was down and wavy and I had no makeup on.

"Well I hate to cut this short but we have to get going its 6 and I'm taking her to Applebee's" I said

The guys nodded like they understood and then were about to leave when Morgan spoke up

"Can James come with, I mean if he wants to" Morgan pleaded

I looked at her and then at James and then back at her and nodded my head. "You all can come with if you want" I said

They were all excited and we all car pooled to Applebee's in Mankato. Morgan was in the back with James Carlos and Logan was in front of them. And Kendall was sitting next to me.

"You do know that she just became legal today" I said looking at Morgan and James

James just smiled and started hitting on Morgan more. I guess Hes attractive to her which is good because shes definitely attractive to James. Once we got there we were seated and we were all talking and laughing.

"There is no way that Carlos did that to you Logan" I said

"It's true he recorded me sleeping and then slapped me on the face" Logan said

"Wow so then you got revenge how" I said

"I snuck up behind him on stage and pushed him off" Logan admitted

"Aww you poor baby Carlos" I said kind of sad like.

After we got done eating and we were heading back to the dance studio so they could get in their cars and leave to wherever they were going. My phone went off and it was a text message so I checked it.

'Hey me and Easton are leaving to go to the cities, I'll text you when to come up' – xoxo mom

I smiled and texted her back 'alright is it okay if we have a few friends over, I promise no parties just four people and that's it' –HeffronDrive3

I rolled down the window and I got James attention and he rolled down his window.

"Hey don't leave yet tell the other guys to wait." I said and my phone went off

'That's fine just make sure that no one has sex and _NO PARTIES'_ – xoxo mom

"Do you four want to follow me home? I have clothes at home that you guys can change into." I asked/said

They just nodded and followed us home. Once we got home we went into the house with the guys trailing behind us. We had all gotten into the house and Morgan ran to our room to change. I had clothes in the laundry room and I changed into sweats and I was coming out of the laundry room with just sweats and my regular bra on.

"Are you trying to turn me on here" Kendall said laughing

"Well that wasn't the idea but hey if it's working then I can walk around the house with sweats and my bra on. No big deal to me" I said making my way to the chair and throwing my hair up.

Before I could sit down there was a knock at the door and I went to go answer it.

"Aw you're in your bra and sweats you knew I was coming over" Michal said

"Dude we broke up a month ago after only dating for three weeks. Get the hell out of here" I said then slammed the door shut.

I walked back into the living room and threw on my hoodie that was grey and it said I 3 KENDALL in pink and green letters. We were watching movies and having a great time. Around midnight we had gone to bed. I was sleeping in moms room in the middle of Logan and Kendall Carlos had the guest room and James and Morgan had our room.

**THE END! **

**Please tell me what you think. It means a lot :)**


End file.
